Almost all portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, or the like, employ an internal antenna. Internal antennas, however, have poor reception. External antennas, by contrast, generally can only operate in a partial frequency band range as opposed to a full frequency band range. Applications of external antennas are therefore limited.